FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to original container-applicator devices for applying or delivering relatively viscous preparations to a human or animal body, and includes a self-contained valve. As made, such a device is charged with such a substantial volume of such a preparation, and may be fitted with a closure, and the contained formulations thus protected against leakage or unwanted loss.